Minecraft: The Chronicles of Jeice On Break D:
by spidercooce
Summary: Jeice not your typical guy. Oakwood not your typical town Minecraft your typical game This fanfic not at all typical. I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: No I don't own minecraft GOSH. Looking for an artist... I am on break because a lot of sad stuff has happened my uncle died D: My New puppy shadow who I was training to be epic is K.I.A from neighbour's dogs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

"Ugh my head,"

Narrator: "This is Jeice."

Jeice: "Who said that!"

Narrator: "Jeice probably has no idea what is going on so let me inform him on that."

Jeice: "What are you talking about!"

Narrator: "Although Jeice seems quite repulsive-."

Jeice: "I can here you!"

Narrator: "Why of course you can hear me," "All new members hear me on their first day to learn the basics."

Jeice: "Basics of what? And what do you mean by "new members"."

Narrator: "New members of the server of course."

Jeice: "Server?"

Narrator: "Alright let me explain , every few years the server generates an entity to inhabit this world but over the years people have persuaded the server to generate more so-."

Jeice: "Wait but if this "server" thing generates more then why am I alone?"

Narrator: Simply because there has been an error in the server and all the people who were generated took upon a form that form is you."

Jeice: "Then why am I named Jeice?"

Narrator: "Simple because you took upon all 5 of their names witch were Jeremiah,Edward,Ian,Calvin and Ed

Jeice: "Ah… that makes sense I guess but how am I really "that" special?"

Narrator: "Because every time the server generates a human such as yourself they all have unique abilities and apparently the abilities you got were: Cooking Crafting Fighting Knowledge and Agility."

Jeice: "Wow I sound awesome!"

Narrator: "But that's not all you are also- oh wait I have an errand to run goodbye! Oh and take this book *tosses a book to Jeice* it has all the craftable items and how to craft them and a guide to your survival in this world Oh and take this map follow it to the red X witch is marked as Craft Town here you can get a job and a house and eventually be recruited to defend your village because you are a born adventurer well that's all you need to know for now adventurer goodbye and hopefully we will meet again."

Jeice: "Wait what do you mean born adventurer?"

But it was too late because the narrator had already left

Jeice:"Well I guess I might as well start my journey to this village."

* * *

So guys how did you like the first chapter of my first story well don't tell me here tell me in the reviews! And may Notch be with you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Journey

* * *

"Well I might as well get going I said to myself." I said to myself.

I walked for a while and eventually decided t open that guide he gave me about this world.

*2 Minutes Later ... "

"Holy shit this is awesome!" I shouted to myself as I restlessly punched a tree with my bare hands."

"I must be some sort of super human,now what can I do with this wood." I asked myself as I opened up my book and realised that this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"It says I'm supposed to close my eyes... open up my mind and imagine a 2x2 space in front of me place the wood I collected in to create...planks?

"Wow this sure is some hard work." I said to myself

"I might as well skip to the chapter on survival

* * *

* After reading 2 pages*

* * *

"Shit the sun is going down!" I looked around to find myself staring at that poor...defensless...tasty...mindless...pig...

I drooled at the word thinking only of my hunger I quickly grabbed the pig and suffocated it until it fell down and in a puff of smoke was a porkchop...

Thinking only of my hunger I stuffed both of them in my mouth...raw...well it didn't taste that bad I just wasn't very satisfied...well at least I wasn't hungry anymore.

Looking up at the sun seeing that night was quickly falling I sprinted my way to the village getting a way from all the zombies and skeletons line of sight by tree I was extremely happy to see light in the distance and a few houses I looked on my map to see if it was really the village... it was.

I saw a guard at one of the entrances and asked for directions to the mayor and I soon found myself outside of a simply amazing building made out of pure oak wood and a glass roof wich contained water witch could be seen from the inside the guard directed me through a door at the end of a hall and soon I found myself inside the office standing in front of the kind looking mayor of the town.

After a long phone call the mayor finally spoke to me

"Hello welcome to the marvelous town of oakwood home of the largest mushroom farm in the overworld,I don't recognize you are you new here?" he asked

Before I could answer he directed me to a chair and pressed a button and instantly I saw a piece of the wall dissapear and get replaced by a dispenser witch instantly shot out one cooked porkchop

"I'm sure you must be hungry here have a porkchop you look like you've been dodging skeleton arrows and jumping through trees." he laughed

I asked him if I could become a citizen of oakwood and he instantly wrote something down on a paper and said that I was now a citizen,I couldn't believe my luck I didn't have to pay a single dime and he even gave me a 3 story house along with my citizenship.

After I recovered from my extreme shock of how easy that was I asked the directions to my house and he told me it was on 3 oak tree lane I aid my thanks and left to go to my house.

* * *

After 17 minutes of searching

* * *

I finally found it and I have to say whoever built this house did a pretty damn good job there was chimney ,a seperate room for crafting smelting and working on projects, there was the bedroom witch was upstairs there was a bathroom downstairs and upstairs and in the basement was basically a storage room.

After having a shower and putting up my stuff in my chest next to my bed I finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Alright guys how do you like the next chapter I know I took long to put it up but I can explain I recently got sick for a few days and I could only read fanfiction and comment but my mom refused to let me do any work like writing chapters and stuff then after I got sick I got an alergic reaction so I couldn't do stuff for a while and finally I started working on the fanfic little by little while studying minecraft and the art of writing stories so ya... thanks for reading! all reviews are welcome,peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will Work 4 Foods…

* * *

I woke up and remembered something very important….I needed a job

* * *

No ones POV

* * *

Jeice went over to the door where he noticed a chest next to his mailbox,

* * *

"I wondered what that could be?" Jeice said as he opened it

"Woah! ,Ten emeralds! I wonder who could have been generous enough to send me this?" He said as he grabbed everything including the chest

"This will come in handy for later probably ,Well I might as well go and find a job I can apply for."

*2 hours later in front of a huge building with a model of a sword on its roof*

"Man this place looks…Epic."

"Indeed."*

"Woah who said that!" Shouted Jeice as he took out a stick he found.

"It's me Jeice."*

"Who?" Jeice asked while trying to find an excuse to run.

"I'm your conscience ,and a good friend of narrator."*

"What now? ,Does that even make sense?" Asked Jeice.

"Jeice I think you should communicate with me by using your mind because people are starting to stare."*

"Huh ,Oh sorry is this better?"*

"I guess you could say that ,but anyway you should really know what your going to be up against when you go inside this building."*

"How does that make sense ,you're my conscience how would you know what it would be like inside there?"* Jeice asked.

"Well you see-.

"Excuse me sir ,are you a hobo?" Asked a little girl clutching a teddy bear

"Uh sorry conscience I'll handle this."*

"Um no I am not little girl now go on your way now."

"You're a weirdo!" Shouted the little girl before kicking Jeice in the shin.

"Ow ,What was that for!" Shouted Jeice back

"For being a hobo when you can apply for a job inside the building behind you!" Shouted the girl again

"First off little lady who are you to be-." Started Jeice before he was cut off

"Now be a good hobo and apply for your job already! ,You make me sick."

"But-."

"No buts hobo! ,now march!"

"I'm getting really annoyed at you now kid."

"Oh really and what are you gonna do about it punk?" Said the girl before Jeice tossed 3 emeralds in her face.

"Here take this and buy some candy or something!" Jeice shouted

"You sure a sucker mister but thanks for the emeralds anyway mister hobo." The girl said before running away.

"Uh sorry about that conscience ,and by the way can I call you something different like…Winston or Jack or Bob?"*

"How about just James."*

"Ok then James ,now what were you gonna say about that building?"*

"Well ,let me just say that if you want to get a job in there you are going to have to survive in the wilderness for…lets say..12 days"*

"What! ,That sounds like a rip off of a job ,what exactly is this job?"*

"Being a cook."*

"Well it sounds like the building you are talking about is the one BEHIND the building I'm talking about."* Said Jeice while pointing at a building with a chefs hat on its roof.

"Oh you were talking about the building with the sword on its roof ,well the building with the sword on its roof is to apply for the army ,the qualifications are really easy you just need at least five emeralds and be able to win a game in the arena."*

"That sounds easy ,Let's do this James."* Jeice said before walking inside the building having no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Woot! Chapter 3 :D sorry for taking so long with it I originally started from a while back but when I read it over I thought it wasn't good enough so I made it longe

* * *

r with a better storyline :D all reviews are welcome and by the way we need an new character to be Jeice's best friend or something ,but I couldn't think of anything at all so I need you guys who want their character in the story just fill out this simple form in the reviews by copying and pasting and you might get picked ,and btw when there is a sentence with a * at the end of it ,it means the character is talking with their conscience or just thinking if nobody replies back now remember to send in your characters and review :D.

* * *

Hair Colour and how it looks *Jeice has black messy hair by the way*:

Homeworld/Hometown:

What they are good at *eg. Crafting ,Fishing etc.

Their personality:

Their build *eg. If they are naturally strong or naturally smart*

Their back-story:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my fellow readers sorry for this awfully LATE update but... I shall try make this my longest chapter (Please forgive me if this is not any longer) So ya on to the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

**Friends are awesome.**

* * *

"I stepped into the large building and looked around at the sight of obstacle courses and weight loss powder storages and excercise machines...This has to be the place."

* * *

'Nobody's POV'

* * *

"Woah, this place is... Awesome," Jeice said staring in awe.

The building was huge with paintings on the walls chests labled 'Armor','Food','Potions','Weapons' All that stuff the military would use.

"I'm glad you like it we work very hard on kepping this place clean and free of creepers and any other mobs while hunting mobs that drop food so we don't starve," Said an unkown voice coming from behind Jeice.

"Huh?" Jeice turned around and saw a guy about his age with messy black hair wearing a red hoodie and blue baggy pants (A\N Here's some other stuff about him you should know he has Onyx eyes and is wearing sneakers I have no idea why I just used brackets?)

"Uh who are you?" Jeice asked the guy.

"My name's John," He replied.

"My name's Jeice," Jeice replied back.

"Your not from around here aren't you?" John said.

"How could you tell,"

"Because you only have a few emeralds in your pockets and nothing else and anyone who lives in this town for at least a day receives 10 emeralds, but I should warn you, you should get a job soon because in about 2 months you will have to start paying bills on your house,"

"Uh, thanks for the useful information."

"Don't mention it you so anyways what brings you here,"

"Oh I was planning on applying for a job,"

There was a long silence before John spoke up.

"Your SERIOUS right?" John asked suspiciously.

"Yaa..."

Another long silence.

"Uuh please follow me," John said anxiously.

"Ok..." Jeice followed John into a room and sitting before Jeice was an old man with a black suit on speaking on a phone.

"John," The man finally said,"What brings you into my office and who's this with you?" The man asked.

"Sir," John began before taking a **_really_ **deep breath," Sirthismancameintothebuildin grecentlyandsaidhewantedajob soIbroughthimherepleasecanIg etpromotedPleeeaaaassssee?" (A/N Transalation: Sir, this man came into the building recently and said he wanted a job so I brought him here so please can I get a promotion Pleeeaaaassssee?)

"Uh," The old man in the suit started.

"Yes and Yes" He finally decided.

"Woot yes!" Both John and Jeice shouted in unison.

"Wait hold up," What am I even applying for?

"John roll the tape please,"

"Yes sir," Said John before inserting a tape into a player that seemingly appeared out of nowhere then the redstone powered lights dimmed and a whirring sound was heard when a large T.V screen came out of the ceiling slowly and snapped on.

* * *

_Every day...Thousands of Minecraftians are ruthlessly slaughtered_ A gruesome picture of Steve and his family getting shot by skeleons appeared,_ by enemy mobs and the overworld is slowly turning into darkness,but, however, there is a light... the E.M.C.T.F. or just E.M.C for short wich stands for EnemyMobControlTaskForce has risen up shining light on the 15 great Kingdoms of the overworld and are protecting us _A picture of a guard in Leather Armor with a Iron Sword slashing off a skeletons head appered. _Guiding us _A picture of guards in Iron armor with diamond swords guarding a Villages gates appered. _And we now have a light shining upon us for hope and prosperity _A picture of a father holding up a baby with happiness on his face appered _And now...we can ALL be safe._

* * *

The tape ended and instantly popped out of the machine while the T.V disappeared into the ceiling and the tape player device...thing disappeared into the wall.

"Soo..., I'm joining a task force?" Jeice questioned.

"Yes," Both John and The Man In The Chair replied.

"And I'm gonna be escorting people and fighting off mobs and stuff from now on?"

"Yes,"

"And John wasn't a official member before?"

"Yes,' They both replied again except John's voice sounded a little bit sadder.

"So I can start right now?"

"Yes,"

"Well in THAT case I think I should go home and start tomorrow I wanna start an experiment wich can PROBABLY benefit us a lot."

"Feel free to do so," The man replied.

"Well I'll just be leaving now,"

"Ok," But a word of advice though.

"Ya?" Jeice asked.

"Stay away from the outskirts of town at night mobs tend to-,"

"Don't worry I already know,"

"Alright well take care," The man said.

"You too," Jeice said.

And soon later Jeice left

* * *

The block shop.

* * *

"Uuuhh.." Jeice was staring at a huge display of redstone stuff like repeaters and pistons and tripwires and junk.

After 12 minutes Jeice finally made a decision.

"Excuse me," Jeice said to the Young Lady At The Counter Who Looked Like She Was Hypnotized To Be Extremely Happy™.

"May I buy 2 stacks of redstone dust and 4 wheels (A/N Ya so what I added wheels to minecraft what are you gonna do eat butter and Rainbowdash with sprinkle flakes just because I did?) 1 fuel conducter a stack of coal and 4 dispensers 4 buttons a stack of iron and steering wheel (A/N -Gasp!- Another wheel!) and 4 glass please."

" That would be 0 emeralds and 0 gold nuggets, new town members get a 100% discount " The lady replied extremely and creepily happily.

"Uh thanks," Jeice said with a creeped out tone.

"Your order will be sent to your mailbox, please give me your name sir."

Jeice first reluctant to give the laidy his name because he thought she might stalk him and wake up next to him in the morning but eventually told her.

"My name is Jeice."

"Alright then sir your package should arrive in about 2 hours,"

"Alright thanks," JEice said before he left and went home.

* * *

**Yay over 1,000 words now go celebrate and stuff :D** _**Heres a character profile!**_

_****_**Name: John**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: E.M.C.T.F soldier.**

**Relationship with Jeice: Aquaintances soon friends then...lovers! NAAAhhh Just Kidding this isn't yaoi.**

**First Apperance: 4th chapter.**


End file.
